BOOK 17The United States of Zombie: Part 3: Serena's diary
by kasparianvictoria
Summary: Day 32 of 2013, still injured and not ready to move on her own, the family quickly plan to escape the hospital without getting caught by the devils daughters, so they placed Serena into a closet of the hospital and leave her there, thinking she's dead. But is she really? In this Book, you come upon a little twist I came up with so read and find out what it is!


**"The United States of Zombie:**

**Part 3: Serena's diary"**

Book 17

11/15/12

**Dear Diary, **

**Day 32 of the year of 2013, Ever since the disease started, my family has suffered a great, horrible price and if only the damn Army had told us American's about it or at least kept us under a really good and barricade shelter, we would have maybe a few more than 1,600,000 people alive and maybe another family along with us, like neighbors or teachers or at least reinforcements with useful guns and ammo we can all use together. Even if we would have done that, it would be too late for us American's to survive what was in side of most of us who felt different ever since this nightmare started. I was devastated when i heard there was this disease. I couldn't believe myself for this fact but, I should have because its real. Everything is real. And, what if there's nothing i can do about it? What else can i do to defend America or what's left of it? God, help me...**

**Sincerely,**

**Serena Turner**

**Chapter 1**

**"God, help us"**

Last time i checked, the Devil lived under us. But, now his daughters are on the same level as us on the Earth surface above the horrible smell of death and guts roaming in the streets of california and its not going so well at all!

The daughter's are still out side of the hospital, surrounding us with thousands, maybe billions of zombies. It's like i have brought my family to Hell, or maybe the daughters of the Devil brought us there themselves. I miss our old lives but its no use in complaining because i have to stay strong for my family, I thought to myself. James would do the same thing but what would he do if he burnt his back or got injured by a grenade. I already know that i would protect him till he gets back on his feet but he's not here. Not anymore. All because of this disease. This disease has ruined my children's childhood, my adult hood and so many others. So, to defeat it, maybe i have to find a ingredient to make medicine just in case i can change everyone in the world back. No. It's too late for them Serena.

They are dead and under the devils control which i will never be in.

Never! I know i won't because they'll have to fight me f

Not if God isn't by my side to defeat the Devil. But how did God not prevent this? Well, maybe you need to be an mortal to do that and if so, then i'll be the one who will do it.

" Mommy? Wake up please! Please Wake up! You can't be dead! Mommy!" Lots of tiny voices came inside my head, echoing and shouting those words repeatedly, " Mommy! Help us! Get up! They're coming to get us!"

"Jammy! She dead! There's no point!" This time, it sounded like Sally's voice. "Just grab her and let's go! I'll hide Serena's body!" I think Bill said that. Either Bill or Ben, their voices sound the same. Dark, and deep and starchy. I suddenly feel my eyes slowly opening up, trying to see what going on. My mouth tried to speak but my throat wouldn't let it since it haven't swallowed anything since three days ago. And yet, i still try. " Ja- Jam-?" My head weighed like a 34 pounds weight and my legs as well. My back still felt burnt also. " Mommy! I want Mommy!" But then, she fades away completely which got me to stood up quickly and look for her. The door in front of me slams as i look where i am. It looks like Bill placed me in a closet with my body lying down with a flower on my chest. A rose, my favorite. I smile, thinking how James would have done that also. Bang! Bang! Moans and banging kept on and on hurting the door that got barricaded probably before we got here. They were also hurting my aching head. Make it stop! I thought. Just make it- Suddenly, i hear the door knob being turned slightly, and i see a shadow under the door. Oh no! It must be the daughters! Or worst Zombies! I quickly look for maybe a gun in my pocket or somewhere around me... Ah ha! Found it! I see in my hand a hand gun and carefully pointed the gun to the door and gently pushed the trigger, making the gun go Bam! " Ouch! Damn it!" A voice came outside. My eyes widen as my hands shook. Someone came to save me? Oh! Thank god! My eyes started to water but they were too dry to do that so I lifted my self up and reached for the door. Bam! A bullet came straight by my left ear, missing only a inch away from it. " Who's in there!? Come out with your hands empty or you'll get another bullet to your head!"

I did so. My hand were empty and while empty, there wasn't anything to prevent it from shaking. I gulped but it just made everything in my body worst other than my heart beating so loudly that even the banging and moaning wouldn't be loud enough.

" My name is Serena, and there is absolutely nothing in my hands at all! " I shouted back at the person outside of my view. I then, hear a gasp. " Serena?... Serena Sparrow?"

I lower my hands a little. " How do u know my name?"

This person for some reason sounds like James. But he's dead! So how can this be? I slowly crack open the door but the person quickly swings it open, showing his face. Brown hair, baby blue eyes, soft lips and a heck of a gorgeous face which represents exactly like my husbands characteristics. Oh my god! It is James! "James? Is that really you?" I gently place my hand to his realistic face but his lips and voice were very narrow. Not at all like James! " Serena, we have to get out of here! They're coming!" He lifts me up and for some reason my body and arms didn't resist him at all. I wanted to but i couldn't. He runs to the door that got slammed earlier and somehow broke the door down with a wounded shoulder that i shot at. He couldn't do that before! And especially with a bullet wound! This mustn't be him! "Put me down right now!" I said. He looks at me with a frown and says, " Serena, I-" Frizz! Frizz! Like looking at a hallow gram, it frizz until he's completely GONE! I drop hard on the concrete down on my burnt back. Once again, fooled by the Devil's daughters! Which makes me a fool myself. I got to get a hold of myself and not trust anyone but myself. I need to make sure next time it will NOT be a trap! I try to look mad on the outside but in the inside, i'm sobbing, crying, weeping, what other word that could describe what i'm doing? Oh yeah! Wishing i wasn't alive! If that would happen, then my children wouldn't have grown up to be killers, wouldn't have to see their father and bit and die before their very eyes, before their father's baby blue round eyes... I then, finally felt a tear drop down from one of my eyes down to the middle of my legs onto the solid ground. It feels like my left, but with this head ache and what i've been through,I don't know or feel anymore. " James..." I sobbed and suddenly cough out blood. Not only that, it was black blood! I jumped off the ground and my heart went faster and faster and faster. And, from a drop a blood coming into the air, a few zombies come smelling their way towards me. Oh god! No! I thought. I force myself to stand up and run the other direction but i find out there was no use in that. I see that i am surrounded by so many, that i fall to my knees and scream, probably hoping someone could save me. What a fool i am. What a hopeless hero of God that i am.

"Please forgive God, i pray to you and jesus that i will go to Hell for lying to you and myself that i will be able to save myself and my country and the world under you. I hope my death will be painful and unbearable or how ever you wish to end my strand of life that i have left in my soul that you or your son has given me. But, what i want most out of anything, even more than my life, is to keep my family safe! That includes my husband's body and soul. Please take care of him for me as i suffer down under your grasp. Amen..." I keep my eyes close shut as i wait. Wait for the zombies. Or fleshes as i would call them from now till they decide to take my flesh but what i know they will not take is my soul. My soul is me and i'm my soul. There is nothing to deny that. I have nothing to deny that and there is no way and no possibility to deny it. Come and get me. Come and get rid of me from this life strand for which i am living in. Oh! Take me away! I stop screaming as i hear " Mommy!" Jane's voice called out to me. " Ja-Jane?" I said softly.

"Jammy! Stop crying and look! Mommy's alive!" She said to Jammy and then, Jammy came to take a look and gasp happily. She also cried a little too.

But, she wasn't crying out of happiness. She looked like she was crying out of sorrow by the way she sounded when she shouted. "Mommy! Watch out! Hurry and get your gun out!" I follow her commands and got it out. A zombie on my left came right towards my face, about to bite but, I placed my gun in its mouth and pulled the trigger. Bam! I shot the upper half of its head, making it splatter black blood all on from my face to my lower body. "Ew." I keep waving my hands until the blood eventually gets off. I look up and tell Jammy that i'm ok. She said back, "Ok mommy! I'll go get uncle Bill ok? Be careful!"

I smile. She's such like her father, always worried, always protective. Gr... Moan,moan, raw... What was that!? I turned and see a familiar face. " Oh god! James! No!" I shouted. I got weak in my knees but i still ran. Ran from my husband.

No. Not from my husband. That isn't him, thats a zombie. I kept telling myself that if once attacked, must defend until the end. That's what i also taught my children. Once attacked, must defend until the end. Once attacked, must defend till the end. Till the end. I have to defend myself from James no matter what. I have to, for the sake of his soul and the whole point of my code, do it for James...

Chapter 2

" Dream a Dream."

"Serena! Serena! Wake up! Get up Serena!" I heard someone close to me just happen? Was the zombie apocalypse a bad dream? Did all of that really not happen?

Suddenly, i hear sniffles and sobbing coming from both sides of me. Little, tiny hands, gripping me tightly while tear drops rolls down from their hands down to mine. " Mommy..." I hear someone sob bing out. After the sobbing stopped, i can hear sniffling from others, maybe in a doorway. " Is she?" A soft voice said. "I'm afraid so Sally. Serena is gone from our lives until we enter hers."

"Oh... I'm-James? James! Wait!" Slam!A door gets slammed. James must be mad right now. I'm just glad James is still alive.

"Leave him alone, he's just hurt, ok?" I think i hear Bill saying that to Sally next to him.

"Well, yeah but he didn't have to leave."

" Honey, let him have a minute. Until then, lets prepare the funeral for Serena."

"Ok." Sally gave up. The door then gets opened and closed gently this time. Now all I thought about was, now who's left, how did i die?, and why can't anyone hear my thoughts? Oh, maybe i can communicate with who ever is left in the room. I calmed my mind and since my eyes were already closed, I instantly come into a dark room with absolutely nothing around me. So, I say out loud, "Jane?, Jane..." But the vibrations of my voice seems like it didn't reached anyone at all. I try again. "Jane! Answer me! Calm yourself and stop crying so you can hear me!" No answer. I know she can hear me now since I yelled very loud. She has to listen and calm down. Sniffles and sobs finally came down as Jane made her decision to leave. "But Jane! We cant!" I think Cloe, my fourth daughter, argued but, Jane sounded like she had just about enough of crying and seems like she's changed from my sweet little girl to a more serious person.

She's always been serious but, this kind of serious is mean, serious. Its how you feel after someone very dear to you dies and for some reason, and somehow, it makes you change a little from your real self. Like anger, stress, and sadness. This isn't what i want from her when i'm actually dead. God willing that would happen AFTER i see my future grand kids but really now? This is how i want it to be and i wasn't planning to be dead at all. Not yet.

"Cloe! Get out! The rest of you! Lets go!" Then i hear silence and footsteps walking out the door. After five seconds, slam! The door gets slammed the same exact way as James did it. Jane can't treat her sisters this way when i really die. Wait a minute! Where's JJ, CJ, and DJ. "Mommy..." I hear a voice say. Thats sounds like JJ! Oh thank god! Maybe i can enter his mind and tell him. " JJ! Can you hear me?" I yell in my mind. Suddenly i feel a head ache coming to me. But i just ignore and try again."JJ, if you can hear me, say something!"

"Mommy!" He echoes entered my head which made it hurt some more. "Oh thank god! I finally got to talk to one of you! Sweet heart, is CJ and DJ there too?"

" Yeah they are Mommy, hang on."

" No! Wait! Once you get in, you don't know how to get back!"

Then, he backs out of my mind and tells CJ and DJ "Guys! Mommy alive!"

"No big brother, she go to sky. She see above us." DJ, my two year old said.

CJ then says " Stop thinking that she's alive and lets get out before-"

"JJ, CJ, and DJ Sparrow! Leave your mother alone and go back to where your oldest sister placed you! In the car right now!" James says.

" Daddy wait! Mommy isn't in the sky! She alive!"

" Car!"

" Ah! No! No! No! Mommy! Stop Daddy quick Mommy!"

I try to open my eyes. Slowly, they finally open up. The sound of gasp came from a side of me where the argument came from. Bad news is that i can't move my pupils nor can i blink. Its so far blurry but all i see is a light bulb shining in my green leaf pupils and yet, i want to move instead of blink. I want to stop James but my body says i should eat something fresh right now. "Daddy look! Wait!"

" James Jr Sparrow the second! Stop kicking me and lets go!"Then he continues to say, " CJ, and DJ, come now!"

" Yes sir..." They leave along with the door shutting gently this time. It must have been one of the boys who had closed the door. More gentle like me. " Wait don't go!" I yell. Why isn't the mind communication still not working? Now i'm all alone. No one is left. No one can hear me scream. No one can hear me because I actually died. I don't know how, why, when, and where but, I just want to hug my children one last time, for old times sake and before that nightmare even started... My eyes started to close. No.. No.. Don't let me sleep. I have to... Get.. To my children...Before... They burry me alive... Darkness has won the battle. I have lost to it and cannot grab onto the light of day...

Chapter 3

" Aren't i already dead?"

" May anyone would like to say a few words before we give her to the hands of God?" That tone of voice... Where have i heard it before. Especially those words.

"I would, father." James says to him. I gasp inside my mind. Its the priest that i go to church with! Oh God! They're gonna bury me alive! How long have i been asleep!?

" All i would like to say about my wife is that she was and is always going to be the love of my life. The wisdom of my selfishness, the one that helped me through every single mistake i have made. Thats why she is always going to be a Daughter of Rosy and William Turner. A daughter in-law of my parents, Emily and Jack Sparrow, The sister to Sally, Sarah, Jackie, Rosy, Linda, Sammy,Repunzal,Jane, Barbie, and the sister to her youngest and unfortunately, her only brother, Steve Turner. She is always going to be the sister-in law of Bill, Ben, Jack, Ken, Sam, Rick, Zack, Peter, John, Mickey and mine and my brother's little and only little sister, Cleo. She will always be remembered by all of us and she will always be loved by each and every one of us. We hope she rest well as she "flies" to the sky and becomes another angel joining the people who have "flown" up before she did. I hope to see her when my time shall commence to a end. I also want to thank her for the memories we shared together, our honeymoon that i've forgotten so many times,"- I think to my self, so true James. "and her birthday also. God only knows how many times but, i only lost track by 200. Yes, there were memories when we have our fights, when she would win, and i would win. We would after words, laugh happily together and play with our nine children. Their names are Jane, Jen, Wendy, Cleo, Clara, Jammy, JJ, CJ, and the youngest of the children, DJ. They are very beautiful, very smart, very intelligent and mature, i am very proud to call them my children and i am very proud of myself and of Serena on how much we pulled the rough times together. When we would take turns taking care of the kids. After all of those times, we would still love each other and i'm hope that she still loves me as much as I love her, cherish our friendship, and marriage. Thank you..." Clap!Clap!Clap! Everyone cheered, cried, and clapped all at once, it would seem. Then, after everyone took their turn or at least finished their turn without sobbing in the middle of it like my Mother, Father, Daughters, Sons, Sisters, Mother in Law, my aunt whom name is Sally, along with her husband name Robert and their daughters, Jammy, Ali, and Summers. Those cousins of mine are at the age of 18 through 29 and they have been my best friends in the world other than my siblings. We had great times together. We even built a "Girls only!" Tree house. Every time my brother or the Sparrow boys would walk by when we were kids, we would throw water balloons at them but, then they would throw them back every piece they caught. Also i heard my grandmother, Melody, even came to my funeral. She's about 134 years old and still looks like she's in her 50's . That may sound impossible because if your not a mermaid that can live till 500 years old, then, you should be about dead right now unless you have luck of God on your side thats saying, "its not your time to die yet. Melody and her husband, Jo Swan, both cried and said in their speech, " Serena, Sweet heart, our dear and lovable grandchild, we miss you and we love you very much. Your husband, James made a very good point in his speech, we do love and will always love you very much and please watch over your children and make sure to keep helping their father. Love your..." She couldn't finish. "Love your, Grand-Mommy and your Grand-Daddy" My grand father finished. I miss calling them that, those names were created by my mother when she told me they were her mommy and daddy so i probably thought to myself, well, if thats so, then should i call them mommy and daddy too? So i did but, she corrected me by saying, "No, no, Serena, these are my mommy and daddy. Why not call them, grand Mommy and grand Daddy? Do you know what grand means?" I said "no" in a cute tone of voice, trying to think of a word and i did. " Oh wait! Let me guess! Old!" She laughed at that all day long while my grand father said, " Hey! I ain't old! Yeah i have a walking stick but come on! I'm 136 years old but I'm not old at all! See?" He flecks his arms to show off, but, all he did was made us hear a CRACK sound coming from his elbows i thought at that time. "Yeah Grand-Daddy your old." I giggle along with my mother.

I miss giggling. I miss talking, laughing, saying what i wanted to say from the hospital. When everyone ended their speeches, the priest says " Now may we please pray in silence for this soul to carry on into Gods trusted hands. I try to move my arms again and luckily, they do move! I can move again! Now can i talk though? "Nn" Yes! "Ja-Ja-me-s"

he looks up and said, " Did someone say my name?" He heard me! He actually heard my voice! "James, its me..." I say again. I miss this voice of mine so much! Plus, i miss his voice too ever since i thought he died because of the disease. "Serena?" He said back. I carefully make my pupils turn to the corner he was standing in and see that i was on top of something. I also force myself to sit up like a vampire would do in its coffin. I somehow got my strength back. "Serena!? Oh no!You've been turned into one of them!" He yells. "What?" I say but he just backs up from me. "James, whats the matter?" His face turned all the way pale whiteness. I step forward to him but, people started to come into our direction now to see what is going on. "James, what's wrong?" Bill says, looking directly at James and then he turns his head to look at whatever James was looking at and gasp. "Oh, my, God. She turned." He said in a worried voice. Sally comes behind him and cries. As well as the rest of my family that stood back from me. "Mommy!" Jammy cried out and started to run to me but, Bill grabbed her and place her on James lap. He's still in shock and yet he grips on her to prevent to go any further to me."Why am i being treated like this!?" I say but this time they didn't respond because my mouth was moving that time, it was overflowing with blood. Bill slowly turns to Sally's face and whispers something to her that made her jump and back the women and children up to the opposite direction of me. The Sparrow's however, stayed and defended with gun's coming from their pockets and back packs. James just stood in shock the whole time. Didn't even notice. I don't know why this is happening. All i feel different than before is my hunger. Usually my hunger isn't this controlling over my body. Kinda like it wants to eat right NOW! "Gr..." I growled. What the heck!? Why am i acting this way? "Serena, calmed down. This isn't going to hurt a bit, just stay still and- my eyes locked on the gun aiming in front of me and i suddenly felt nervous and scared. "Please Bill, don't shoot. I don't understand why are you treating me like this or whats going on but this isn't how it should be." He just looked at me. "Is it me or did Serena just talked?" Bill said. I fluttered happily while nodding my head which weighed a put down their guns and looked at each other with confused faces. I step forward and reached for him with my arms but, then i suddenly start to drool with my blood flowing out. Thats when they started to back up again with their guns aiming to my forehead once more. "Bill, don't do it..." I said again. I wanted to disappear forever. Maybe shooting me can give me that advantage. I take a, what i wanted to be a good deep breath, but, instead all i got was coughing in the dirty air. I crane my head down. I keep coughing and coughing until i feel like I'm having a heart attack. I make sure if i did by placing my hand that felt so cold and looked so gray across my chest and didn't hear or feel any beating of my heart. My heart isn't beating fast or slow. It should be beating fast right now but it isn't! How can that be? If this is true, then why am i still alive? I then looked up and watched their expressions still are the ones before . They're gonna kill me... Kill me for some unknown reason that i can think of. I look at James, whom is finally coming back to his senses and came to my face along with Jammy who stared at me with a scared look on her face. "Mommy, I'm sorry i didn't protect you. I tried my best! Wa!" She bursted in tears and cried once again. "Protect me from what sweetie?"

"Wa! From the zombies!" She also said and cried out. "I'm so sorry Mommy! Hiccup!" A zombie!? You mean... I got bitten or scratch!? I check quickly around me by swinging my head along with my neck side to side, low. I check my hands which are now all gray with blue veins popping no! Am i going to turn into a zombie!? Forget about that Serena, I told myself inside my head which is even more aching. I have to comfort a Jammy! I try to calm her down by saying,in a soft voice,"Oh Sweet heart, you tried your best. Don't worry Jammy, Mommy will be just fine." I was about to put my hand gently to pat her head but, Jammy started to scream. Thats when James defended her and said, " Back off!"

"Wa!" Jammy kept crying. "Mommy!Mommy!"

"Hush Jammy! Stop crying or they'll hear you." James said to her. "Your not exactly doing a great job at being quiet either!" Jammy argued. Then, she begins to cry again. "Mommy!"

"Jammy!" I try to reach her but, for some reason it looks like i'm about to attack her!My heart! My Jammy! My family! All gone to become my enemy all because of me probably getting bitten or maybe something even worst! I started to breath harder and harder until i finally collapse onto the ground. My eyes are forced to close as i faint, thinking to myself, now am i dead?

Chapter 4

" Just shoot me"

"Why didn't you kill her!?"

" Thats my wife! You can't just kill her! What if your wife turned into one of those freaks? Huh? What are you gonna do about it!" The argument noises woke me up as i raise my head and my eyes. I look around me and see that I'm in a forest with Dean and James fighting while the rest were either trying to stop them, watching and keeping out of it, or keeping watch on a RV van with sniper positions, looking ready and loaded. It was night time, maybe ten o' clock. The full moon is out and about, shining its bright light to our faces and making me feel certain there are going to be wolves or zombies out tonight, hopefully not both. I also felt that i was sitting up, tied to a tree with a rope tied tight around me, tight as a knot which i think there is one on the other side of this tree. Its bark is brownish gold and isn't as thick so i can probably get out. I don't want to stay here to endanger my family if i really am gonna turn into one of those- as James just called them,-freaks. I feel hated here. I want to try to get some help so i can turn back to normal but i doubt that the real life time zombie apocalypse gonna make a difference than the one in my dream. That was horrible. I don't even know why i ever made a dream like that. Especially the Devil's daughters. Don't know how or why the Devil himself wanted children even though he's the king of darkness! Plus Evil, plus merciless, which equals the Devil personality. But his daughter's were nothing like him, in my dream, they said they were taught and somehow they LOVED it. Did they really love it or was it because their "Daddy", was watching them from their hometown, Hell. Horrible place to live huh? I'm probably gonna go there after this disease kills me. Yeah, just let it kill me. I don't care anymore about my life nor how i will die. Obviously i'm going to turn into a zombie but, i hope with any best luck, James is brave enough to shoot me. I'm sure he can do it. Ow! I just got a sudden pain in my left foot! I glance at it as it turns suddenly to grayish blue. How long am i going to suffer like this? "Ok, ok! I'll do it! But i will never forgive you or myself and I'm sure i'm speaking for everyone," He looks around at the faces of the scared, sick, worried, and angry. The angry stepped up and extended the argument. I wiggle and wiggle but it was too tight. Darn it! I thought. "Ow! Ow! OW! Damn that hurts!" My head ache started to worsted. Ah! The pain is getting worst and worst! My veins are starting to come into view close to pop out of my skin. "Oh no! James! Bill! Hey!" They look at me with confuse faces. James walks over to me, bends down to his knees in front of me, holds my grayish blue hands, and says,"Serena, don't worry, your going to live. Just wait and i'll get the medicine for you and finally be a happy family again. Just give me time alright?" He kisses me on my forehead and smiles. Suddenly, i'm in the sudden urge to cry. He stands and leaves, i see a wiggly figure coming to his direction. It must be someone very bad as i watched James stopped and grabbed a British No. 5 MKI Lee-Enfield caliber. Pass down from Generation to Generation to every Sparrow family member only when they are eighteen and older. Used only in right now, may be as well as a Emergency. He pointed the gun at the figure, "Who goes there!"

I look over James shoulder and see the figure coming out of the dark of the forest's shadows. " I'm gonna count to three! If you don't stop walking, I'll shoot!"

"James! It's Zombie! Just shoot him already!" Bill said. James shot his attention to Bill and shouted back,

" No! I want to make sure!" He looks back and sees the person right at his face, just about to bite him. James hesitated and paused in fright. "James!" I shouted. "Daddy!/Uncle James!" I heard the kids shout out. I see one of them running as fast as his little legs can carry him and kick the Zombie in the area where men never like to be kicked. A spot that made the zombie go, " Ah!" It roared. " New high score! Oh yea! Ah ha! I got it! I got it! Beat that Maxi!" I hear Jack Jr cheered. " Woof! Woof!" He ran to him and jumped on him, making him get lick on the face that got slobbered with drool. "Ah!" I giggle a little but, it just made my cheeks hurt. "Jack Jr Sparrow the fourth!" I also hear Sally yell, holding a towel. "Thats CAPTAIN Jack Jr Sparrow to you, Mommy! Catch me if you can!" He runs and gets caught by James. "Aw man! Uncle James!"

"Go to bed Jack Jr." James sighs. " We have to move out tomorrow so you and the rest of us have to wake up early. Very early. In fact, you should have been in bed hours ago Mr."

"Aw! But Uncle James!" Jack Jr pleaded him but, James shook his head and pointed to where his mother was, holding the towel with a smirk. Jack Jr finally gave up and pouted all the way back. (Hey! I didn't give up! Of course i have another plan! Muhahaha!)

Chapter 5

"Bitter dreams"

His plan was simple. Once everyone fell asleep, he will hear a sounds like the single that sounds like a Owl to tell all his cousins whom are in the kids club that he's in too, to get out of their tents and have a meeting. Even if there is a zombie apocalypse, we swore on their names that they will proceed the meetings no matter what happens in the world. Our code is " I, (their name and last) swear on my name that we/i shall proceed follow my Captains orders unless said otherwise!" But their motto is even more important. " We are a crew and we know exactly what to do!" The Captain, (No, not Jack Jr, sadly) should be at least 18 years old or the oldest than anyone else, doesn't matter if they are half like 17 in a half and just about to turn 18. It still matters whether or not whom shall be the Captain. If their is a possibility that there is more than one oldest, like twins, then that is fine. We accept that but, if the twins or whom ever is the same age doesn't want to be Captains with the other person or persons, then the members shall vote! Vote our own opinions and give it to the Vice Captain whom is second to the first Captain and who protects the Captain or Captains if possible. Unfortunately, he is ten years old so he fits as one of the lower members of the club, "the Sailor" as they would call club is mainly like they're pirates. They talk like pirates, they act like pirates, they look like pirates and dress like one just like their grand fathers. Suddenly, I hear a Owl sound. Its time! Then, he can hear another one from the Vice Captain, so then it would become from oldest to youngest. Jack Jr kinda, sorta in the middle so he should be after Jammy. Another Owl sound came through but, it didn't sound like Jammy. That when Jack Jr pop out his head and see that Jammy's tent was shaking. He calls the Emergency sound. "Caw! Caw! Caw!" The crow call. "Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!" They responded and popped their heads out. They look at Jammy's tent also and sees it shaky. The Captain, whom is Bella, a 16 year old got her walky-talky out and says, "Captain to Mate closes to Mate Jammy, Come in Mate, over."

The closes one answers the call and says back, "Mate Rosy to Captain, come in Captain, over"

"Mate Rosy, please accompany whom ever closes to you to guard the area so they will allow you to check the tent, send some Sailors too to back you up on the checking. If enemy, then shoot, if Jammy, stand down till further instructions"

"Aye Captain!" She said in a loud whisper. "Mate Rosy to Mate Jack Jr, Mate Maxi, Mate JJ, and Mate Mickey, over"

"Aye, Jack Jr Sparrow! Reporting for duty!" He said proudly.

"Woof! Woof woof woof! Woof!"

"Aye, Mate JJ, reporting to duty!"

"Aye... Report... ing for duty..." Mickey said back in a shaky, scared voice.

"Alright crew, you three watch out any danger while me, Mate Cleo, Mate Jane, Mate Jen, and Mate Wendy will come check with me inside the tent, got that? Over."

"Aye Aye Captain Bella the first!" Everyone said.

"Woof Woof!"

"Move out!" Bella gets out of her tent and gets surround by her crew, Cleo,Jane, Jen and Wendy, you come with me. Jack Jr, Maxi, JJ, and Mickey, you know what to do. The rest of you be prepared for any suspicious, guard here, guard here and guard here." Bella pointed to the left of them and to the right of them toward the outer section of camp, the ones whom are guarding the Captain and their mates whom are checking the tent are in the inner section surrounded by the rest and the tents. "Alright, everyone ready?" Bella said, slowly gripping onto the zipper of the tent.

"Aye!"

"Ok, onto a count of three, one... two... three!" She pulls up the zipper and sees that Jammy was in bed next to James,murmuring in her sleep. Probably having a bad dream. "Mommy... Mommy... Don't go... Mommy..." She sobbed again. "Sh..." Bella ordered. "Everyone fall back. Tell the others also, go" Tip-toeing back wards, they stumble upon Serena whom is fast asleep on the ground, tied up, murmuring, "Jammy... Come back, James... Mom and Dad... GranDaddy and GrandMommy... Please don't leave me..." Bella rolls her eyes and thinks, like Mother, like Daughter. Oh brother and i got no brothers! Thats the sad part! She giggles a little but, doesn't show it. "Captain Bella! Captain! Hurry! Come quick! A Mate is injured!" JJ reported.

"What! What happen!?" Bella runs to the massager and follows him. Once they arrive to the injured Mate, she gasp in shock. It was Maxi... "Oh no.. Max! How..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Jack Jr cried out, "He pro... Protect... protected me... from a Zombie and got..." He inhaled a booger and then continued with, "He got... Bitten by a Zombie! Wa!" "Hoooorruu!" Maxi whaled out. "Waaaaaa! No!No!NO! No! No! This can't be true! My best pal got bit!" Maxi cries along with Jack Jr. Bella examines Max and sees the bite wound isn't that deep so there must be a chance for Max to still plive. "Jack Jr, let me examine Maxi for a bit. I'm gonna see if the bite mark isn't too deep. He sniffs and lets out a dripping of a booger, he says "Ok..." He gets out of Bella's way. "From what i heard my mom say, when she examine that dog that got abused by a very idiotic owner who beats the poor puppy every day, she said, "picture in your mind, what happen to the dog, where did the bruise came from, and how to prevent it from dyeing, and you'll know what to do by the end of that point." She tries and it somehow started to work out pretty well. She pictured and started to illustrate a possibility. She got it and spit right inside the bite wound. "What was that for!?" Jack Jr exclaimed. "For hope." She rubs the spit on the palm of her hand-glove and kissed it with her hand on the wound. "There, now we inject a pain killer inside him and we also inject a medicine that my mother said was important to never loose or i'll regret it forever."

"Bella,"Jack Jr said in a low tone. "Is he... Gonna-" He get interrupted with Bella giving him a bear hug. He becomes speechless and then cries some more on her shoulder. As well as everyone else. They all cried and cried and cried, for Maxi's life not to end...

Chapter 6

" Look forward and you'll see,

that life that you've been having,

has already gone back to me."

That morning was the best as it will ever get to be since theres been absolutely no zombies to bother our breakfast together. Well, i wouldn't say that for all of us. I look at my wife, being tied to a tree, slowly transforming, slowly decomposing, i want to end her pain but, i couldn't bring myself to do that to the mother of my nine children.

They been having nightmares every single night ever since this madness has started to spread to their young lives. This should have never had happen to them, nor to their mothers lives, same with my family and hers. I hate this life. I don't like the fact that i'm having breakfast under a nice roof over my head, i hate the fact that my children haven't been in school since a year ago, and i especially hate the fact that i feel like i'm homeless and have no money left to support my families health and wellbeing. Though, why do you need money if you can just grab it and go? I know why. It shows that you can still feel like you still have a normal life again. But, it wouldn't be much of a life at all without the love of my life that showed me the way through life as it was as it should have stayed at but, didn't. I'm sorry Serena, i've failed as a husband for not being there to stop that beast from taking you away from me. But. I shall NOT fail as a father! I will raise these kids to become smart, active, till they become responsible adults! Then, i will grow old and die happily, and i'll fly to you and hug you and love you with all of whats left of my soul and heart which is half way to shattering as i look in your eyes, and think of a way to fulfill that promise that i told you i will do. Oh God! What if i can't? Then, i'll be scarred for the rest of my life, always having nightmares along with everyone who keeps having them, who still keeps wishing you weren't bitten and keeps wishing it wasn't her fault. You would know who i'm talking about huh? Yeah, Jammy. Our last little girl before we somehow had triplets of handsome boys who have your beautiful eyes and straight hair. Your heart belongs to me as well as mine belongs to you. I can't believe in wishes as much as you do, but, if its true that you can wish on a shooting star and it comes true, then i can give you a wish that will hopefully will end your life as painless as possible. Would you like that Honey? Or Serena-Poo? As i used to call you when you started to call me Jamesy-poo. Maybe you would like that. I just know that i love you so much and- I started to feel the urge to cry- and... I miss.. You Serena Turner the first. You may have changed your last name but please remember who your really are, a Turner at birth, and later years gone by as you grew more beautiful, you married me and loved the fact that you were now Serena Sparrow. True, you missed being called ms. Turner and yet, you sticked with it anyway secretly on work days when i'm at home dropping the kids off at school or taking care of them. Then you used to come home with a big bright smile on your face (Unless you were pregnant again) and say, "I'm home!" I would then come out and say, "How was your day, Serena-Poo?" As a reply, you were to say either "Well, it was hard but, i pulled it off somehow," or "It was awesome! I got another raise in my pay check and i already cashed it in at the bank today!" I'd smile and kiss her in the lips and say in a sweet tone,  
"Great job Honey."

I'm missing those days already. Just thinking about them makes me want to turn by time and start over and stopped time forever, just to be with you and the family. Thats how much i have loved and always loved you and you very well know that the vow i made on our wedding day before you told me yours, that it is true that i will always love you till death do us part, which it will never because i'm going to save you before it will ever take you away from me

I chuckle a little. I remember on our wedding day when you said your vows. you said, "James Jr Sparrow, my love and the only man i will ever come to know as a husband, a father, and a best friend. I love you and i will always stick with you and be beside your side through the roughest hours of the night where our child will want a bottle of milk and-" You stopped because i starred at you with a smile crossing my face and then i happily said, "Your pregnant?" You nodded yes and cried with joy, and sadly, your makeup went away and smothered onto my tuxedo as i swayed you all around to show how happy i was for being a parent soon. That was one of the happiest day of our lives, wasn't it? Through all that time, starting to become a parent and wishing our children didn't had to grow up so quickly, i am happy to become a father and a husband. Point is, you just started making me the happiest man in the world just by accepting my proposal of the engagement ring and the wedding ring i gave to you. I love you Serena and please wait for me in heaven because then, we will be together forever, this time..

Chapter 7

"R.I.P"

"How is Maxi doing?" I asked my big sissy, Jane who is the oldest out of my siblings. She gave me a angry face and just walked away from me. She's 16 years old and she can be a bit mean sometimes but, it's for good reasons. Like when she was just about to get her permit and license, the building was crowed with millions of zombies! It was horrible! Blood dripping, guts showing, livers getting eaten and gun shots blowing your ears off. And almost getting shot is worst. Some people would think to this is that its better to kill your self before you turn into one of THEM. My opinion is no. A defiant n-o. Why do that if you can survive for as long as you want like i've been doing? Well, i wasn't the only one. My family, father, mother, sisters, brothers, Aunts and Uncles, etc. Grandparents too. So far my Mother, got bitten and from what i saw when my Captain gave us orders to guard the camp, Maxi got bitten also. It's also sad that Jammy, the youngest girl out of all us, thinks this whole thing is all her fault. Especially our mother getting bitten. Of course, i'm sad too and worried but, i more worried about Jammy ending her life for this sin. She's only 3 years old for goodness sakes! I wouldn't blame her for feeling this way. I just need to think about something else.

I see Jack Jr walking by me, tears dripping down his little round face. He notices me and runs straight to me, his arms spread wide and his feet tripping. I got to my knees to reach his height and started to spread my arms to hug him. He jumps in my arms and says while crying, "Jen! Max-Maxi and- Aunt- Aunt- Serena die- die- die-" He told me all i needed to know to figure out that his dog Maxi and my poor mother died... I felt something inside me that wants to cry throughout the day that we have left. My tears swept down my cheeks as i rest my head on his. Few minutes later, my Daddy jogged to me and Jack Jr, out of breath and pulled Jack Jr by his waist and then my hands in his. "Daddy! Whats going on?"

"Jen, just follow me and keep quiet!" He leads me and Jack Jr to a big Jet with the government people on board with black glasses and suits. Then, i see a line of my family one at a time climbing aboard on each one. Suddenly, i feel a hand on my shoulder and made me screamed out, "Ah!" I trip and slipped out of my Daddy's hands that made its way back to mine. "Jen!" He places Jack Jr down on his two feet and tells him to "Go!"He pulls me up as we both look over my shoulder that showed a army of zombies coming straight towards us. They must've have heard the plane and now they found us! "Go! Go! Go!" We both, ran beside each other, together trying our best to reach the Jet. Luckily we made it. I look behind me and see them coming as a pack. "Jen! Come on!" I climb in and made sure my father was coming in which he is. Thank God he is. I already lost my mother, i'm not going to loose my father too. We're finally safe and sound. Now all we need is to figure out how to live throughout our lives as Humans of planet Earth. For as long as i have my heart still beating fast, i shall build a better world where the future will be more safe for the United States of America and me. For my Mother, Americans, and my Family.

The End

Authors note!

How sad is that!? I wouldn't forgive myself if i was responsible for my Mommy's death. I would have defended her like Jack Jr did to save his Uncle. Instead of doing that, Jammy, froze into place and saw it with her own two eyes. Seeing your own Mommy get bit by a Zombie Mob outside your house is unbearable! The Zombie's were trying to break in so Serena along with her children, barricaded the windows downstairs, and all the doors downstairs too. She didn't think about a possibility that Zombie's can climb to the second floor and crawl on his hind legs into Jammy's window to grab her. As Jammy screamed though, Serena ran up the stairs with everyone behind her back. She saw that a crazy person was about to bite Jammy so Serena grabs Jammy, pulled her away and slammed-closed the window sill. Then, she dialed 911 but, no one answered. Suddenly, the Army came and shot the Zombie in the back so many times, the bullets broke the glass and allowed the Zombie to get inside. Serena tries to back away but, it got her first, bitting her right on her shoulder. Everyone froze. The zombie was too strong for Serena, she has to get away from it to keep herself together with her children and husband. Luckily, there was a pink bat and so Serena uses that for a weapon and smashed it in the head so hard that when you get back up, it isn't a pretty site. As you would recall that in part 1 of this book that James told Serena the same exact thing. But! It was a dream. A horrible nightmare for Serena to have and one that you might have after the zombie apocalypse comes. Except with different names, ages, and God hoping no one gets bitten, hurt, or destroyed. You would have to work as a team to get through the zombie apocalypse and if you don't have team spirit... Get some! Your gonna need it if you want to survive! If your still not getting my warning correctly, then try and see if your going to survive, go to haiti and see what happens! Go grab your gun, knife, sword or whatever and get your lazy butt up and kill those damn, flesh-eating zombies! And for the sake of the United States, don't get bit!

Finally Finished: 12/10/12


End file.
